


On loving broken things

by Spidermansalterego



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't notice it happening, but it's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On loving broken things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vaguely poetic short thing that I posted on my tumblr a bit ago (http://popunkscott.tumblr.com/post/106942245291) and I decided to post it here too! :)

You fell in love with a lonely boy, with bags as deep and dark as caves, with a heart that is sunken and cracked but gold none the less. You do not feel yourself falling in love, with the broken boy who can’t see his own worth, who can’t see the light shining through the cracks, who can’t see the future because he’s blinded by the past. 

You fell in love with a boy who shoves you away when things get tough, who can’t get close to fire for fear of being burned but will throw himself off of bridges the second you whisper “jump”. He gives himself to you time and time again and you don’t realize because that’s what he’s always done, and he doesn’t realize because he knows that you deserve the world, but doesn’t know that he is your world.

He doesn’t recognize the gold that glitters in his eyes, and he is too wrapped up in others to realize just how much he needs you sometimes. You always see his strength but miss the way his fragile bones seem to sink. He hides, and you don’t find him. He hides, and you look past him because that’s what he wants. He runs, and its too late to tell him you’ve always seen the gold, you’ve always seen the light, you’ve always seen his worth. He runs, and you forget how to tell that you love him, but God, do you love him.


End file.
